


Of Red Roses and Cheap Chocolates

by Naut



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, lol i started this in 2014 and finished today, valentines day thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naut/pseuds/Naut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua was supposed to be buying a valntine's day gift for a girl, but he found somebody else he'd much rather give it to. Why that somebody was in the form of an overly dedicated employee he'll never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Red Roses and Cheap Chocolates

Killua was tired. He should be home by now, getting his afternoon catnap in. But instead, Killua is browsing the isles of a generic, run down convenience store that he passes every day to and from school. He's never been in it, the lights that (were supposed to) illuminate the letters that spelled out GO MART always flickered ominously. Killua took it as a sign from the heavens to stay away, not a sign that the owner was too lazy to replace the bulbs. 

But today was different. He guessed it was kind of on a whim, the way he stopped right in front of the entrance when he was supposed to be continuing his trek home. He stared at the smudged glass of the automatic doors, contemplating whether or not he should enter what he viewed as his potential death. I mean, he's never even seen anyone walk out of it, they probably lure in victims with the promise of the cheapest cigarettes around!

Why was he considering the chance of his life ending due to entering the shady store? Maybe it was the way Canary had smiled so sweetly at him when she had caught him looking her way. Or, maybe, it was how she giggled when Killua walked into a door from having his head turned so he could glance at her. No, it was definitely how Canary got up and locked her hands into his, pulling Killua up.

Or maybe it was how Valentine's day was tomorrow, and his friends were 'helping' him to quote "grow a pair" unquote. Truthfully, Killua was just staring at Canary because she had food in her teeth. I mean, its a tough situation! He was pondering how to tell her when he was caught. Everyone was convinced he harbored feelings for the girl, and he was sure it was better to present a gift to Canary and explain the situation than to be harassed for 'having no balls'.

So, with that thought, Killua took a step into the store.

He was a little surprised to see how... decorated the place was. It looked dead from the outside, but there was an ICEE machine and every brand of chips known to man and Killua felt at home.

There were red paper hearts taped up everywhere, even little cupids hanging from the ceiling. The store definitely went all out for holidays, for there was a great display of heart candies and chocolates and bouquets at the front. Killua pondered what he should buy. Not a card with a cheesy line, those hold too much meaning, he wasn't ACTUALLY confessing. He decided against candies, too, this was supposed to be something anyone could receive at any time.

He finally decided on the most platonic looking (cheapest) chocolates he could find. Satisfied, he spun around to walk towards the register, but instead came face to face with a smile brighter than the florescent lights that shone bright white above. He looked the same age as Killua. The schoolboy wondered if he was allowed to be working if he was obviously a high schooler too.

"Hello! Can I help you? Ooh! Is that for a girl," The boy yelled as he pointed at the box in Killua's hand. Killua stood there, taking time to process all the questions... he squinted at the name tag loosely pinned to the boy's shirt... Gon just asked in .2 seconds.

"Uh, a-actually, it's-"

"It is for a girl! That's so cute, what is it!? Let me see please! Please!!" The boy was whining and making grabby hands at the box. Killua, too confused to think, just lifted the small container and offered it to Gon. It was swiped out of his hands immediately.

"...What is this?" Gon mumbled, obviously in distress.

"Waddya mean 'What is this'? It's chocolate!" Killua quickly lost his polite facade when his choice in chocolate was insulted. Even if it WAS the cheapest one...

"Yeah, but barely...." The employee said, inspecting the box as if it were a foreign object.

"Don't you work here?! Shouldn't you be trying to sell this crap to me instead of leaving me empty-handed?!" Killua yelled in frustration. He had his arms crossed and one foot tapping violently on the floor. To think he had been scared to go into the store. The scariest thing was how incompetent this employee was.

"Hm... how about these? No, not enough pink..." Gon was mumbling to himself, pacing down the aisle to find the appropriate gift for Killua. Said customer stood there in shock at the boy not even blinking at his yelling. Today has been too long, and Killua was too tired at this point to fight back. So, he sighed and trailed after Gon.

The next 10 minutes were spent with Gon floating around the store, picking up objects then putting them down after he decided they weren't suited for Killua and his "girl". A few costumers did walk in, but the white haired boy always immediately whipped his head to shoot a glare that showed his desperation and listen-i-am-tired-but-i'll-still-kick-your-ass-if-you-make-this-kid-distracted-and-take-longer-than-he-already-is ness. They left immediately. Good thing Gon was too preoccupied to notice the sound of the sliding doors opening.

As Killua was studying the off brand sodas, he heard his name being screamed. He jumped and quickly turned around and got a face full of RED and soft petals. He flailed his arms, trying to push the bouquet out of his face. Gon giggled and pulled them back.

"What do you think of these?" Gon held up the bunch of pure red roses next to his face, right aside to his giant toothy smile. A faint red was painted across Gon's cheeks, and Killua couldn't help think it was perfectly adorning the flowers. 

"It's beautiful," He mumbled. Killua himself wasn't sure if he meant the roses or the smile.

"Ahhh, perfect!" Gon squealed in joy. "Let's go check out!" They traveled the short distance to the counter. "Wasn't it weird there were no customers this whole time? A lot of students usually come after school..." He rambled.

"Y-yeah... wonder why..." Killua sheepishly said.

"Oh, that reminds me! Do you go to Kochi?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"I knew it! Your uniform is the same as mine!"

"Wait, you go to my school? How the fuck-"

"Don't curse!"

"-were you here? I came in 10 minutes after school ended!"

Gon shrugs, but puts on a face like the answer is obvious. "I ride my bike here. It's faster than the bus! And I just wear my work shirt under my school shirt..." Killua was astonished by his dedication.

"Well, I can beat the bus too. I'm too tired to ride my bike though."

"Sure that's it..." Gon laughed.

"What do you mean 'sure'? I definitely can!" Killua yelled in the annoyance of being doubted.

"Yeah, but I can do it faster..." The store worker pouted.

"You sure about that?"

"Almost positive!"

"Maybe we should race!"

"Yeah, maybe we shou-" Behind Killua, somebody cleared their throat louder than he thought anybody could. Both boys jumped, neither noticing the customer beforehand.

"Uh, well, that'll be 1000 yen." Killua nodded and pulled out the money in a rush, He could FEEL the man behind him growing more impatient. Gon handed him the flowers. Their fingers brushed and he knew he was taking too long to pull back. He looked up from their hands to Gon's face and found he was looking at him too.

"Hey, do you wanna-" an aggressive cough interrupted Killua. He mumbled a never mind and turned around to leave.

"I'll see you around school!" He shouted as Killua walked towards the exit.

The boy released a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he stepped outside. He stared at the flowers with boredom in his eyes. He couldn't give these to Canary. Well, whatever, he thought, as he walked in the direction of his house. That's when he noticed the bike locked onto a lamp post right outside the store. 

Killua did it before he had time to think about whether it was a good idea or not. He even asked the angry customer that waited not so patiently for a little help when he walked out the store. 

He stepped back to inspect his quick work, then ran away so he wouldnt have the chance to even think about chickening out.

Left behind, in the pine tree green basket of Gon's bike, were the bouquet of thriving roses, and a piece of paper provided by Mr. Angry Customer that read: 

name's killua. you were prettier than the flowers you sold me.

xxx-xxx-xxxx call me?

**Author's Note:**

> canary is lezzbian lol


End file.
